Tired Eyes
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 6 years Pre-TPM. Qui-Gon POV. (non-slash) A master reflects during a flight home.


TITLE: Tired Eyes  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: 6 years Pre-TPM. Qui-Gon POV. A master reflects during a flight home.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
===========  
Tired Eyes  
===========  
  
His eyes show the strain and exhaustion of the last few months. Mission after mission. Mediation after mediation. Sleepless night after sleepless night. The bloodshot eyes of my brave apprentice tell the story of our recent journey's.  
  
Now on our way home, we have been promised a reprieve. I will speak with the Council and request that our downtime be granted immediately.   
  
He insisted on piloting us home, ordering me to rest. I argued with him briefly, until my body gave out. I rest here on the couch, lying quietly and keeping watch on my padawan. Every so often his head nods forward and he catches himself. Soon, he will no longer be able to fight the inevitable.   
  
In the past four months we have traveled into the far reaches of the galaxy. From Denra to Nalus. I believe it to be more than ten missions during this time. Some simple, others requiring everything we had to give. My student is becoming a fine Jedi. There is still much more to teach him, but at the young age of nineteen, Obi-Wan has shown more courage and ability than any student in memory. I am proud to lead him on his journey to Knighthood.  
  
Fingers working the keypad controls, I observe him setting the automatic pilot. His pride prevents him from admitting his fatigue. But I can feel his thoughts. He fears that I will think less of him if he gives in. Yet his mind and body can go no longer. Neither of us has slept in three days, yet somehow we are still able to push ourselves.   
  
Now, however, the weariness is everywhere. Resistance is no longer an option. He turns to look at me, and his tired eyes beg for comfort. A silent request for relief.  
  
I offer him a weak smile, pick myself up, and stand at his side.   
  
"I've set a course for Coruscant master. We should arrive in several hours." His voice is worn.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, I give a reaffirming squeeze. "You've done well my padawan. I am very proud of you. You have performed beyond expectations. Now you must rest."  
  
He blushes slightly at my words and gives a small bow. "Thank you master."  
  
The eyes tell the tale of these latest missions. Never have I seen my young student so in need of time away from the stressful Jedi life. Perhaps we will take a vacation off-planet. Time away for the two of us. Time to share in the company of the other. Time to talk. Time to enjoy life once again. It's been so long since we've had that chance to relax and to bond as master and padawan. We will take advantage of the time that awaits.  
  
Our course set for home, I accompany my apprentice to the small room at the end of the hall. He offers no protest as I sit him down, pull his boots off and tuck him under the blanket.   
  
His weary blue/green eyes find mine before he drifts off. "So tired master." With a gentle hand to his forehead, I encourage his mind and body into the unconscious world that beckons.  
  
"Rest my Obi-Wan. Close your tired eyes, find peace in the Force." Within minutes he is snoring quietly.   
  
As I turn to take my leave, I pause for a moment. I am content to watch my padawan sleep.   
  
A strange feeling comes over me at times like these. A parental feeling. This boy is my student, and my closest friend. He is for all intensive purposes, my son. I cannot deny how much he means to me at this point in my life.  
  
I wonder what he feels. My impatient and stubborn apprentice.  
  
My own tired eyes weighing down on me, I collapse into the cushioned chair next to the sleep couch. Before long, I too am lost in the blackness. The unmistakable feeling of comfort comes over me as I know that Obi-Wan is beside me now and will be for many years to come.  
  
END  



End file.
